Rise of the Necronomicon
by Witch Knight Daisy
Summary: Being the last humans on earth, Tintin and co. are confronted by an army of the undead, created by an ancient creature that plans to change them by eye contact! Romance ensues too. TintinxOC, HaddockxOC, and SnowyxOC. NOW UPDATED!
1. Prologue

Hi, everybody! I've decided to do yet another zombie fic! This time one that's not a crossover. I've included the creature that I used for my Chipmunks/Tintin fic, along with an OC too. And updates on this will be a little slow, due to my other two fics I'm working on and other stuff. Anyway, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!

Rise of the Necronomicon

Prologue

"Kylie, wait up!"

"Hurry up, then, Angela!" Kylie turned to see her best friend lagging behind. The girls were on their way back from window-shopping to Kylie's house for dinner. "Honestly, you can be so slow."

"Maybe you're just fast!" Angela giggled.

Then moaning was heard.

"W-What was that?" Kylie wondered.

"Hopefully just our imaginations." The two girls hugged each other. Then they saw several shadows among the buildings and alleys.

"Okay, creepy..."

"You said it... Let's just hurry up and... AAAHHHH!" Angela felt something grab her, dragging her into one of the alleys.

"Angie?" Kylie spun around to see that her friend was gone. Then she saw the shadows moving closer and closer to her. Frightened, she fled the rest of the way to her house.

But when she got there, the door was already open.

"Mom?" She called out. "I'm home!" Then she looked down to see her small tan terrier Sunflower approaching at her feet. "Hey, girl. Do you know where Mom is?"

"I was looking for her too."

Kylie turned to see her mother's friend Lynn enter the house. She always went by Waterfall for some reason Kylie didn't know. "I checked outside and everywhere in the house, but I haven't seen her."

"Maybe she was taken by those...things that took Angela."

"What things?"

"I didn't stay long enough to see what they looked like, but Ange and I were on our home and we heard them and they took her! And I came here afterwards. But I hope those things didn't really take my mom."

Then more moaning was heard, this time in the house. Sunflower whimpered in fear.

"By thunder! We gotta go, Kylie!" Waterfall urged as she, Kylie, and Sunflower left the house, not wanting to find out what the moaning was. They had to find somewhere to hide. And home was not the safest!

*I know it's just the prologue, but I promise you there will be more to come! And the next chapter will have Tintin and co. in it. Please review and tell me what you think. I'd love to hear your opinions.*


	2. Chapter 1

Hi, everybody! Sorry about the wait!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!

Rise of the Necronomicon

Chapter 1

It was a fairly quiet night in Marlinspike Hall, where Tintin and Captain Haddock were sitting in the den, enjoying each other's company.

"Great snakes!" Tintin gasped, looking at the article in the newspaper he was reading, specifically the one that was regarding disappearances in the population. "Captain, look at this!"

"What? What is it, lad?" Haddock took the paper from the youth, then looked at the article. "Blistering barnacles! People are disappearin' out there?"

"Yes. Nobody knows how yet."

Snowy, who was right beside his master, yelped in agreement.

"Very strange." Then the captain finished his bottle of whisky. "Nestor! Another bottle!"

Few minutes passed, and no sign of the butler.

"Nestor!" Haddock called again.

"Maybe he's in the basement," said Tintin.

Ten more minutes passed, and Nestor still hadn't appeared.

"I'm going to go see where he is," the captain rose from his chair.

"Come on, Snowy." Tintin and the terrier followed Haddock to the kitchen, which was empty. The door to the basement was open, however.

"Do you think he heard you?" the reporter asked.

Then moaning was heard down there.

"W-What...in the name of..." Haddock grabbed Tintin in an embrace, shaking in fear.

"I-It's...not Snowy," Tintin glanced down at his dog who was whimpering.

More moaning was heard, this time from the foyer. Both men peeked out of the kitchen to see a shadow creeping out of one of the corridors.

"GREAT SNAKES!" Tintin screamed as he, Haddock, and Snowy scrambled down into the cellar, where they heard the moaning (louder this time). Then Tintin felt a hand on his shoulder. And when he turned the light on to see the creature, he fainted, not believing who it was.

"Lad!" Haddock scooped the youth up in his arms, then saw the grotesque thing before him. "THUNDERING TYPHOONS! Nestor?" The captain eyed the undead-looking butler, and nearly vomited just looking at him.

Nestor moaned, reaching out to grab Snowy, who was whimpering.

"No you don't!"

Captain Haddock watched as a tall, slim figure jumped in front of him and grabbed Snowy. Then it pulled out what looked like a lighter and swung it at the undead butler, who retreated back into the shadows.

"By thunder!" Haddock gasped. "Who are you?"

The figure turned around, revealing herself. She was beautiful, with medium-long brown hair. Her eyes were locked on Haddock's.

"That's my line, sailor," she smiled, causing the captain to blush in embarrassment.

*Hope you guys enjoyed! Again, sorry it took a while!*


	3. Chapter 2

Hi everybody! Daisy here! Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took a while!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!

Rise of the Necronomicon

Chapter 3

"Run for your life, Thomson!" Thompson urged. The two Interpol detectives were running through the streets, fleeing the mob of undead creatures behind them.

"I'm trying, Thompson!" Thomson was lagging behind, panting. Then he saw an abandoned bakery shop. "In there, Thompson!"

With that, the two ducked through the broken bakery window, where they heard growling.

"W-what was that?"

Thomson and Thompson looked closer to see a sandy-brown terrier stepping out of the shadows, a piece of bread in its mouth.

"Look, Thomson," Thompson pointed out. "Looks like someone must have lost their dog."

"Quite right." Thomson clapped, motioning for the dog to come to him. "Come here, we won't hurt you."

"To be precise, we won't hurt you."

Then the dog barked, backing away from the two police officers.

"Hmm, I wonder what's wrong. Surely we didn't scare her."

"T-Thompson... I don't think she was scared of us..." Thomson was shaking in fear as he pointed at a pair of the rotting creatures on the streets. Then the creatures turned on them.

"Great Scotland Yard!" Thompson jumped, then hugged Thomson. "It's been nice knowing you, Thomson!"

"All the same, Thompson!" The two detectives braced themselves.

"Leave those two men alone!"

"And who is that?" Thompson looked up to see a blonde girl standing in front of them, a metal stake in her hand. Then she turned around to see the terrier next to the two detectives.

"There you are, Sunflower!" she called as the dog ran up to her, licking her face. "Don't scare me like that again!" Then she turned to the pair of zombie creatures.

"Um, miss, that's _your_ dog?" Thomson asked.

"Yup," the girl replied. "Introductions can wait! Sunflower, get these two guys outta here!"

The tan terrier barked, then led the Thom(p)sons out the broken window and into the streets.

"Wait!" Thompson stopped. "We can't just leave your master!" He turned to see the girl drive her stake into one of the zombies' heads, putting it out of commission. The other one was still hot on her, and Sunflower ran over to the girl and chomped the creature's leg, holding it off and giving her master enough time to run.

"Hey! I thought I told you to run!" The girl caught up to the two detectives.

"Well, sorry, but it's improper to leave a lady behind when she's in danger." said Thomson.

"Sunflower, let's go!"

Releasing the zombie, Sunflower obeyed, approaching her master and fleeing.

"If I wasn't out of stakes, I would've taken out both of them," said the girl, then regarded the Thom(p)sons. "Kylie, by the way. And this is Sunflower." She motioned to the dog.

"My name is Thomson," Thomson introduced.

"And Thompson," Thompson added. "And are those how you kill those disgusting fiends?"

"Yeah," Kylie replied. "My mom's friend Waterfall showed me how to use stakes. They're the only way to kill the zombies. And their weak spots are their brains."

"Really," Thomson was intrigued.

"But they won't be enough. Waterfall said there was some sort of creature behind all this. She said it was called the Necronomicon."

"Necro-who?"

"Necronomicon, a creature that uses its one eye to change its victims into zombies, if you make eye contact, that is."

"So as long as you don't look into this Necro-whosit's eye, you're fine?" Thompson inquired.

"Yup. I just hope Waterfall hasn't been caught by it."

"And I know who can help us too. If you're willing to meet him."

"And who might that be? Where can I meet him?" Kylie asked, curious. Whoever this mystery person was, she wanted to meet him. Besides, she needed all the help she could get.


	4. Chapter 3

Hi, everybody! Daisy here! Here's the next chapter to my zombie fic! Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing so far! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!

Rise of the Necronomicon

Chapter 4

"Wh-what happened?" Tintin woke up to see Captain Haddock along with a woman he did not know. "Wh-who's that?"

"You fainted when you saw undead Nestor," said Haddock. "And this is Lynn, but she prefers Waterfall. Waterfall, this is Tintin."

"So THIS is Tintin," Waterfall eyed the recovering boy. "Bit of a baby face, but still kinda good-looking. By thunder, where is Kylie and Sunflower?"

"Maybe one of us should go downstairs and look," Tintin suggested.

"Too risky, laddie," said Haddock. "Who knows WHAT'S down there?"

"Yeah, there're probably more zombies waiting for us down there," Waterfall added, "Luckily, they haven't found us yet."

Then a loud knock was heard downstairs.

"Great, and they keep coming," Tintin said, groaning.

"Blistering..." Haddock started to say.

"...barnacles," Waterfall finished.

"Well, Miss Kylie, here we are," said Thomson. He, Thompson, Kylie, and Sunflower entered Marlinspike Hall. "Though it's quite unusual for the butler to leave the door unlocked."

"Wait, something's not right," said Kylie. Sunflower was whimpering beside her. Then they heard barking."Another dog's here, obviously."

A white fox terrier came out of the closet, frightened.

"Snowy?" Thompson wondered, picking up the dog. "Where's Tintin?"

Snowy whimpered, pointing upstairs.

"Why aren't you with him?"

Then the terrier barked, pointing around the room.

"You mean those...zombies were here too?"

"And you got separated?" Kylie added.

Snowy nodded, then looked down at Sunflower, who was staring right back at him. Their eyes widened when they saw each other, but then they snapped out of it when they were startled by moaning.

"They're here!" Thompson jumped.

"We gotta get upstairs! Now!" Kylie urged as she, Sunflower, the Thom(p)sons, and Snowy headed upstairs, hoping to meet up with the others.

"Okay, so now we're surrounded, lad." Haddock said as everyone heard the sound of footsteps coming upstairs.

"And we'll probably have to face them now," added Waterfall. "Ready?"

The men nodded, then, when they busted the door open, they saw who they had least expected.

"Waterfall?"

"Tintin?"

"Thomson and Thompson!" Tintin was surprised. "And Snowy!"

"Kylie! Sunflower!" Waterfall ran over to hug the blonde.

"Thank goodness we found you guys!" Kylie was relieved.

"To be precise, thank goodness," Thompson added.

"Good thing we got her before that Necro-whatever it is did," said Thomson.

"What Necro-whatever it is?" Captain Haddock inquired.

"The Necronomicon!" Kylie corrected. "It's an ancient creature that turns its victims into zombies through eye contact!"

"And it hasn't come here yet!" added Thompson.

"Really, Thompson!" said Thomson. "We haven't even seen it yet."

"And you don't want to," said Waterfall. "It's a powerful being!"

Then a large shadow was emerging behind them.

"It got dark all of a sudden, Thompson." But when Thomson glanced over at his friend, he was shaking as he saw the thing rising.

"What is it, Snowy?" Tintin turned to his dog, who was whimpering. Then he saw what he was looking at. "I don't think that's an eclipse."

"That's the creature!" Kylie pointed out. "The Necronomicon!"

"Thundering typhoons!" Haddock blurted out.

"You said it, sailor," agreed Waterfall. "Everyone, shield your eyes!"

But Thompson was too frightened. He stared at the sight before him: A large eye covered in tentacles. There was a blinding flash as they made eye contact.

"THOMPSON!" Thomson screamed. But it was no use. When the light cleared, it revealed a pale-faced detective with glowing red eyes and decayed skin and clothes. Letting out a pained moan, Thompson started after the group.

"By thunder, it's every man for himself!" Haddock was the first out the door.

"Everyone, run!" Tintin urged as Kylie, Snowy, Sunflower, and Waterfall followed suit. But Thomson was trying to reason with his friend.

"Come on, Thompson! It's me, Thomson!"

"Thomson! He's gone! That's not him anymore! Run!" Grabbing Thomson, Tintin ran, closing the door behind him and barricading it as best he could. "We'll get him back, Thomson! Don't worry!"

*Sorry it took a while! Anyway, I'd like to thank those who have been reviewing so far and hope that you continue! I love to hear your opinions!*


	5. Chapter 4

Hi, everybody! Sorry about the wait! RL has been in the way! But here it is!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!

Rise of the Necronomicon

Chapter 5

"Everyone in the basement! Now!" Tintin urged as he, Kylie, Captain Haddock, Thomson, Snowy, Waterfall, and Sunflower hurried into the basement, with Thompson and the army of zombies on their tails. When everyone was in, it took everyone to close and lock the door, pushing out the undead creatures.

Silence fell in the room, and Haddock glared at Waterfall.

"Alright, what ELSE haven't you told us about this Necro thing?" the captain asked.

Waterfall sighed. "I guess I DO owe you an explanation. And you too, Kylie."

"Yeah," Kylie nodded, "I don't know much about the Necronomicon, except that it turns victims into zombies through eye contact and that said zombies can only be killed with metal."

"The Necronomicon was created by my ancestors centuries ago. My grandmother told me the tale about this monster, but I had no idea it was real. She told me that it was created to protect our clan. But then it began to grow corrupt and started to cause destruction to my people. Generation after generation had failed to slay this creature and died for it. Now I'm the last one left of my clan."

"Like I'm the last of mine," said Haddock.

Waterfall chuckled. "Looks like we have something in common, sailor."

"Aye." Then Haddock and Waterfall found themselves staring into each other's eyes for a moment. Waterfall looked so beautiful, had she not been so tough at times.

"I say, snap out of it! You still haven't told us how to destroy this Necro-whatever it is. Or the zombies."

"Zombies can only be killed by metal, as Kylie had said earlier," Waterfall explained, "But there's no point in that since the Necronomicon will keep making more. The only way to ensure that you kill ALL of them is to go for the Necronomicon itself, by exposing its eye to sunlight."

"And it's still dark out right now," Tintin added.

"Which means we'll have to wait it out until sunrise," added Kylie.

Snowy and Sunflower barked in agreement.

"Looks like our dogs think alike," Tintin pointed out.

"Yeah," Kylie giggled, then blushed when she looked up at Tintin. Despite his baby face, he looked handsome. She couldn't help but think that if they weren't in a situation right now... _What am I thinking right now?_ Blushing, Kylie looked away.

"Kylie..." Then Tintin was snapped out of his daze when he heard the door rattling.

Snowy and Sunflower started barking.

"Thundering typhoons!" Haddock cursed, "They're trying to get in!"

"Thompson..."Thomson said, worried.

"Captain!" Tintin called. "Is there a trap door in here?"

Haddock rubbed his beard, then quickly moved to a corner. "My granddaddy told me there was a secret passageway that leads outside. It should be here under all of this." The captain pointed at the pile of junk in the corner.

"Come on!" Waterfall urged, "We have to hurry!"

Everyone started to move all of the bric-a-brac aside, eventually revealing two doors. They then heard the basement door start to splinter.

"Inside! Quickly!" Waterfall entered first, followed by Captain Haddock, then Snowy and Sunflower.

"Thompson..." Thomson said, as if he was waiting for his partner.

"Thompson's gone, Thomson!" Tintin shouted as he pulled the detective inside the door. "At least for now! We'll get him back, don't worry!" Then he saw Kylie trip. "Kylie!"

"Tintin!" Kylie screamed, then turned to see that the zombies had already broken through the door and spotted them.

"Kylie, take my hand!" The ginger held out a hand to the blonde, who grabbed it. But then her leg was snatched by a zombie, namely Thompson, who was trying to pull her back. It was then a tug-of-war between Tintin and the zombified detective. Tintin soon had help, though. Haddock, Waterfall, Thomson, and the two terriers started to pull Kylie free of Thopmson's grip. Then the blonde found some old knives on the floor, which were steel. They weren't going to kill him, but they could break her free. Grabbing one, she hurled it into the undead detective's stomach. Thompson howled in pain, releasing his hold on Kylie, who quickly followed the others into the tunnel to safety.

"That was close," she said.

"We have to get outside, and fast," Waterfall urged. "We can find somewhere to hide until sunrise."

*Again, sorry it's taken a while. I've been having some RL issues lately, but I'm managing. Read and Review.*


	6. Chapter 5

Hey, everyone! Sorry about the wait on this chapter! Things tend to get in the way sometimes! Anyway, here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin!

Rise of the Necronomicon

Chapter 6

"Okay, we made it out," said Tintin. "But I know it's not going to be long before they catch us again."

"We need a place to hide until sunrise," added Waterfall, "Hopefully that's soon."

"I know of a place," Haddock chimed in.

"Where?" Kylie inquired.

"I know of this bar not far from here. And it has food and all the spirits we, er some of us, can drink. We can hide there."

"You're just worried about yourself, aren't you, man?" Thomson had his hands on his hips in annoyance. "While my partner's an undead monster."

"But it's a place to hide. And it has two floors and a cellar."

"Sounds like a good hiding place to me," agreed Tintin, "No matter how alcohol-ridden it is."

...

Snowy and Sunflower (without their masters watching) went ahead of the group and into town, where they found a two-story, bar. It had been attacked, of course, but it still looked in one piece on the inside. Snowy was just starting to race over to the bar, knowing it had PLENTY to drink, but then stopped when he saw two men, one of whom was familiar to the white terrier. Sunflower barked, wondering who Snowy was looking at or who the two men were. They were clearly zombified as well, but they were all too familiar to Snowy. One of them had a flaming cape and clad in red, and the other was slightly stockier with a purple hat and feather sticking out of the top. When the purple-clad man turned around, Snowy knew who he was, and Captain Haddock was going to once they caught up to the two dogs. Which meant the other one needed no introduction. Snowy whimpered softly as he watched the two zombified men enter the bar, which was the one Haddock always went to. Sunflower barked at Snowy, as if wanting to know if he knew the two men. Snowy nodded, then he and the tan terrier ran off into the woods to search for their masters and warn them about who they found.

...

"Snowy!" Tintin called out.

"Sunflower!" Kylie called. "Where could they be?"

Then they saw the two dogs approaching.

"Snowy!" Tintin held his hands out for his terrier. "Where've you been?"

"Wooah!"

"What? You found the bar?"

Then Sunflower barked, a little desperately.

"What is it, Sunflower?" Kylie asked.

The tan terrier barked again.

"You saw who? Two zombies?"

It was Snowy's turn to bark again.

"Who were they, boy?" Tintin inquired.

Snowy then whimpered.

That was when Tintin gasped, then turned to Captain Haddock, who nodded. "Lead the way, you two."

It didn't take the group long to head to the bar Snowy and Sunflower found, and the one Haddock was talking about. Inside, they saw two figures. But as they moved closer, the figures appeared familiar, especially the purple-clad zombie. Haddock gasped in horror.

"Tintin..."

"What is it, Captain?" The lad asked.

"One of those zombies in there is..."

"Is who?" Thomson inquired.

"Yeah, sailor. Who?" Waterfall added.

"My ancestor, Sir Francis," Haddock said, a little shaky. "And the other one..." The captain's eyes were now on the red-clad man. "...is Red Rackham."

"You can't be serious!" said Tintin. "How can..."

"The Necronomicon has the power...to bring back the dead?" Kylie was at a loss for words.

"Even I didn't know that," said Waterfall. "And there goes our shelter."

"But there's still the second floor of the bar." Haddock pointed to the vacant second floor of the tavern. "And there's a staircase that leads directly up there."

*Again, sorry about the wait. Hope you enjoyed! Please review!*


	7. Chapter 6

*Hi, all! Sorry about the LONG, LONG wait on this chapter! I've been busy with other fics and exams! But here I am! And here's the chapter!*

Disclaimer: I don't (and never will) own Tintin!

Rise of the Necronomicon

Chapter 7

"We have to keep quiet," Haddock urged, leading the group up the outdoor staircase to the second floor. "We don't want either of them to know we're up here. This floor is only the inn part of the tavern, but when they leave, we'll take as much as we can."

"I say," Thomson glanced through ther window at the zombified Red Rackham and Sir Francis. "They seem rather dangerous." He glanced behind him expecting his partner to back him up, but he remembered he wasn't there. Facing forward quickly, he finished, "To be precise, rather dangerous."

"I wouldn't want to end up with them in a dark alley," said Kylie.

"It'll be okay, Kylie. Don't worry," Tintin said, grabbing her hand gently.

"Um, Tintin?" The blonde looked down at their hands together with a blush.

"Sorry." The ginger snatched his hand away quickly, face red.

"So, sailor," Waterfall moved ahead to talk to Haddock. "What are we supposed to do until they leave?"

"We stay in the rooms up here and wait," replied Haddock. "As long as we don't make any noise, they won't suspect we're up here."

"What if they catch us, Captain?" Tintin asked.

"Then we get whatever we can and run while some of us stay behind and hold them off as long as we can." Then Haddock shuddered at the thought of fighting his own ancestor.

"Well I'll have you know that I refuse to end up like Thompson!" Thomson said, arms crossed. "He wouldn't very well want me to JOIN him, would he?"

"Then Waterfall and I can hold 'em off if the situation occurs," Haddock decided, again fearing the thought of faciing off against Sir Francis. _I'll try not to kill him_.

"And the rest of you can run for it," Waterfall added.

"And if they come up here, the dogs can signal for us," said Kylie, motioning to Snowy and Sunflower, who both nodded and barked.

When they reached the second floor of the tavern, there were several small rooms. It was the inn part.

"We don't have any keys to the rooms, Captain," said Tintin, "So how..."

Approaching one of the rooms, Haddock punched the keyhole as hard as he could, causing the lock to loosen. The door creaked open.

"Well, that's one way to get a door open, I suppose." Thomson shrugged.

"This one's mine, the rest of you open yours however you can." Haddock said as he walked into his newly-punched-open room. "And don't make any noise to get their attention downstairs."

"So you're just leaving us on our own like this, Captain?" Tintin said, "How are we supposed to open ours? You seem to be the only one who's strong enough to break locks."

"I'm exhausted, lad, okay? And hungry. Oh, and wake me when Red Rackham and Sir Francis leave," With that, the captain closed his door, leaving the others on their own.

"I say, quite selfish," Thomson folded his arms in annoyance.

"How are we supposed to open ours?" Kylie wondered.

"Who said we needed grumpy Haddock to open ALL of them?" Waterfall smirked, holding up a bobby pin that she had found on the floor. "When we can pick the other locks?"

*Sorry this chapter's late! I've been working on other stories! I'll probably have four or five more chapters to this fic! Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing! Next chapter coming soon. Read and Review!*


	8. Chapter 7

Hi everybody! So sorry this chapter's late! I've been busy with other fics! Here's the next chapter! Oh, and it's rated M now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin!

Rise of the Necronomicon

Chapter 8

The rooms were distributed, with Kylie and Tintin sharing a room, and Thomson with a room to himself (it made him worry about the loss of his partner). As for Waterfall, it had taken a great deal of begging for her to convince Haddock to share a room with her. The captain reluctantly surrendered; for Waterfall claimed she was a bit scared if she ever slept by herself (which wasn't true, because she was the most courageous in her crew when she had been at sea). The dogs were in the hallway, listening for the zombified Sir Francis and Red Rackham, whose moaning was heard downstairs. Sunflower snuggled up next to Snowy, as if wanting the latter's protection. They also heard Waterfall and Haddock in their room, arguing.

"So you think you can actually handle Red Rackham?" Waterfall snapped, arms folded.

"Aye, lass! I gave his descendant what was coming to him! So how can I not stand a chance against Red Rackham? I found this place, didn't I?"

"Which is inhabited by zombies! Look, sailor. I can take on both of them myself! Besides, I have what we need to kill zombies!" Waterfall pulled out her silver stake. "And what do you have? Just bottles of whisky. Whisky may have took out that Sakharine guy you've been talking about, but it's not going to be much help here! Hey, maybe we should just use you you as bait for those two zombies down there!"

It took all of his willpower for Captain Haddock not to rage. Instead, he walked up to her...

"What? No comment this...mmph.."

Waterfall was cut off when Haddock's lips met hers. He pinned her against the wall, at the same time taking in her scent. It was a scent of the sea like his own.

"What...?" she was confused when they parted, "...the hell was that?"

"Shut up." Captain Haddock's voice was deeper and a little scratchier than usual. He dragged her toward the bed, pushing her down on it. Haddock stared at her for a long second, then moved down to her aqua jersey. Removing it, followed by her black pants, he started to blush at the sight of Waterfall's body, which was very impressive for someone appearing to be in her thirties. His eyes stopped at her D-cup breasts, which were soft to Haddock's touch.

"What?" she raised an eyebrow mockingly. "See anything you like?"

"Dammit, you're beautiful!"

Waterfall chuckled mischievously. "I try." She then looked at Haddock. "What? Am I going to be the only one who's going to undress?" When the captain didn't move at first, she added, "Well, come on, sailor. I want to see what you're hiding."

With that, Haddock removed his jersey, and Waterfall couldn't take her gaze off his body when he did. She saw a strong, well-built torso, covered with tattoos and hair. She blushed at the sight. The captain was more manlier than she'd thought. _Maybe he _can _take on those zombies down there._ Waterfall thought as her hands explored every section, then moved down to his pants, pulling them down to reveal his heated arousal. But just as they were about to engage in their "fun," barking was heard.

"They must've left," said Waterfall, "Let's go see what's down there to eat."

"We have to hurry, though," added Haddock as he quickly got dressed.

...

"Are you sure this is safe?" Thomson asked, bringing up the rear as he and the rest of the group went downstairs to the bar area in search of food.

"As long as Red Rackham and Sir Francis isn't here, yes," Tintin answered, then noticed he was holding Kylie's hand as they went. The reporter pulled away quickly, blushing.

"We just stick to the plan if they come back while we're down here," Haddock instructed.

"What? _You_ fighting those two zombies and going down in glory?" Waterfall said with a hint of sarcasm. "And who even put you in charge, anyway? Kylie and I know more about these zombies than you!"

"But Sir Francis is, er, _was_ a _Haddock_!" the captain argued.

"And how is that going to help us here?"

"Now's not the time for this, you two!" Tintin stepped in, trying to keep the peace.

"Yeah," Kylie agreed, "We can't afford to attract more zombies _or_ get Sir Francis or Red-whoever's attention! And look! They're outside right now!"

"Where?" Captain Haddock turned to see that Kylie was right. The zombified Red Rackham and Sir Francis were just outside the bar, along with a few dozen other zombies, which included Nestor and (to Haddock's horror) the Milanese Nightingale, Bianca Castafiore.

Then Snowy barked, pointing outside. Sunflower was barking as well, just as worried as him.

"What is it, Snowy?" Tintin asked the terrier.

"What do you see, girl?" Kylie regarded her own terrier. When they looked out there themselves, they knew what the two dogs were talking about. Tintin's eyes fell on one of the zombies not too far from the door, and he recognized her right away. She was pouring herself a cup of cocoa, which was scary because the reporter wondered why a zombie would drink cocoa when they only need human flesh to survive. Unless...

"Mrs. Finch," Tintin finally realized.

"And those two," Kylie pointed at two zombies in front of the undead landlady. One had pale-blonde hair like Kylie's and the other had brown hair that looked like it was ready to fall off. "Those are my mom and my best friend Angela!" Then she quickly covered her mouth when she realized she was raising her voice.

The three dozen or so zombies turned in their direction. The group had been spotted!

"I found quite a bit of goods over here!" Thomson came into the bar area, with an armload of box goods, cans, and a six-pack case of whisky. He stopped when he saw the group. "What's wrong?" Then _he_ gulped in fear as he noticed the army of zombies outside. Then an enormous shadow was hovering over the zombies. "I-Is that..?"

"Aye..." Captain Haddock said, "It's..."

"The Necronomicon!" Kylie screamed. as she looked away. Everyone else followed suit.

Waterfall got into battle mode. "Everyone, upstairs and get out of here! Thomson or Thompson or whoever, don't lose that food!"

Tintin, Kylie, the dogs, and Thomson bolted upstairs, but Haddock stayed.

"That means you too, sailor!" Waterfall urged.

"I meant what I said, lass!" Haddock said. "I'm going to fight! I can take these undead graveyard spawn with barnacles! Besides, you can't take them yourself! Look, I have a weapon to prove it!" The captain broke off a metal leg from a table, holding it at the ready.

"You just proved it five minutes ago," Waterfall smiled.

The zombies broke through the glass doors, Red Rackham and Sir Francis leading the army.

"Get ready, sailor!"

...

"I hope Waterfall's okay," said Kylie as she, Tintin, and the rest of the group hurried down the outside staircase.

"And the captain," added the ginger, grabbing the blonde's hand trying to pull her to safety.

"I'm certain they will be okay," said Thomson, bringing up the rear with the sackful of goods. "Now let's go!"

...

"There's too many of them!" Waterfall was having her hands full with Sir Francis' army of zombies, namely Sir Francis himself, who was threatening to sink his teeth into her. "I'd rather NOT be a flesh-eater, thank you!" She snatched her arm away from him, then swung her stake at the undead knight, slashing rotten flesh. The zombie let out a pained moan as he pulled back.

"Lass!" Captain Haddock fought his way over to help her, but was blocked by Red Rackham. The captain had his own metal bar at the ready, unfortunately for the pirate. "You were just as worse when you were alive, you disease-carrying troglodyte!" He thrust the "stake" into Red Rackham's chest, felling him in one strike, then hurried over to Waterfall, who was worried. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine!" Then Waterfall noticed an enormous shadow looming behind Haddock. "Look out, Haddock!"

The captain turned around to see the zombified Milanese Nightingale and Mrs. Finch grab both of his arms, holding them down. Haddock struggled to break free, but surprisingly to him, they had an iron grip (specifically Bianca).

"Haddock!" Waterfall was trying to reach for him, but the captain was being pulled further and further away by the second, quickly overpowered by the two undead women.

"Lass, run! Don't worry about me!"

"No, I can save you!" Waterfall readied her stake.

"There's too many, Waterfall! Sunrise should be coming in a few hours! Just run!"

"But..." Then she saw the Necronomicon descend, its eye looking in Haddock's direction.

"RUN, LASS!"

...

"What was that?" Tintin wondered as he saw a blinding light coming from the bar. He, Kylie, Thomson, and the dogs were taking refuge in the dark woods.

"The Necronomicon," Kylie answered, "It just changed another victim."

"I hope the captain and Waterfall are okay," added Thomson, then saw a figure coming. "And that is..."

Kylie squinted to see who it was. "It's Waterfall!"

"But where's the captain?" Tintin asked, worry in his voice.

"Hey, guys," Waterfall greeted as she joined the group in the woods.

"You made it back! I was so worried!" Kylie hugged her. "But where's..."

That was when Waterfall's face fell. "Haddock didn't make it."

"The captain?" Tintin trembled at the sound of this. Snowy was whimpering at his feet. "Then that means..."

"He's one of them now. I'm sorry, Tintin." Tears started to flow from Waterfall's eyes. "By thunder, why am I crying? It's not like I...care about him or anything. It's just that..."

"It's okay, Waterfall." Kylie patted her on the back. "It's normal to have feelings for someone."

"But not for me, okay. I'm a lady of the sea, and I have to be strong like one. These feelings can't be in the way of that, but Haddock... he's different. He truly is a man of sea, just like me. And I'd do anything to get him back."

"And we will," Thomson assured her. "We just have to wait this night out. And Thompson is sure to come back too."

"Along with others who have fallen victim," added Tintin. "Don't worry, sunrise isn't far away."

**Again, sorry it's taken a while! Hope you guys like! Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi, everyone! Sorry this chapter's late! But here it is!**

**I don't own Tintin!**

**Rise of the Necronomicon**

**Chapter 9**

Waterfall, Tintin, Kylie, Thomson, and the dogs were all camping out in the woods, hiding from the army of zombies. Then Thomson walked over to Waterfall to offer her a bottle of whisky.

"Would you like a drink?" the detective offered.

"Do you _even_ drink?" Waterfall asked, rolling her eyes.

"No, but I was wondering if I could...you know... sit with you."

"Go away. You bug me."

"Well, I beg your pardon." Thomson said, moving back to his spot on the other side.

Waterfall sighed, thinking about the great sacrifice Haddock had made to save her.

_Haddock, I'll do whatever I can to get you back. I promise. Because I love y..._

"Waterfall?"

The lady of the sea was startled by the sound of Kylie's voice. She turned to regard the blonde. "Kylie, what is it?"

"What's the plan?"

"Oh, the plan," Waterfall realized. "Right."

"It's about the Captain, isn't it?" Tintin inquired. Snowy barked in agreement.

"Well, yeah." Waterfall sighed.

"Don't worry, Waterfall. We'll get him back. So what's the plan?"

"I'm thinking we should wait it out until sunrise. It's only two hours away."

"Quite right," Thomson agreed, "But what if the zombies attack before then."

"Then we fight back." answered Waterfall firmly.

"But that's dangerous!" Kylie wailed, Sunflower whimpering. "We should just keep running and wait it out."

"But that's the move of a coward!" Waterfall argued. "Haddock wouldn't want us running like cowards! He stood up to those creatures..."

"And went down doing it!" Tintin added. "You're right, Waterfall. The Captain wouldn't want us to flee!"

"Yeah, we have to fight back!" Kylie added, grabbing her stake from her sack.

Then moaning was heard.

"And it starts now," Waterfall said.

Several pairs of red eyes were seen among the bushes. A few zombies suddenly came out, and one of them was Captain Haddock. He moved up to Waterfall, growling hungrily.

Waterfall was a little shaken at first, but then she gathered her resolve.

"Haddock, I _will_ save you," the lady of the sea vowed.

**Again, sorry it's taken a while, and so short, but the next one _will _be longer, I promise! In the meantime, read and review!**


End file.
